Subject to Change
by NinjaLayor
Summary: Ben, a human who was kidnapped, genetically engineered into a Lucario, has fallen into the hands... or paws, of Uhteel, a strange creature known as a Jeshen, with the ability to manipulate DNA. This is his point of view of the events from 'Origin of Change'. TF/Oneshot


_Hey, NinjaLayor here! Well, after writing "Origin__ of Change", I got the idea to write Ben's perspective. Honestly, I feel sorry for the poor chap... as if being genetically engineered into a Lucario wasn't bad enough. Well, I hope you enjoy._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! Just the Jeshen!**

* * *

I can't move. My bones seem to have been forced to fuse together, leaving me stuck in this pose, mid-punch. There's a gentle lapping sound of water, from behind me, as the small waves from the lake enter the cove. I'm chained to the bottom of the cove, to keep me waist deep in the water… the one who froze me has also somehow made me just shy of the density of air, meaning the chains are taunt, trying to keep me in place, halfway in the water...

Pathia and I talk, within my –our—mind. She's the AI that I used to have… well, she's now not truly artificial, sharing my body. According to her ability to sense my vitals, he made all these pockets of hydrogen in my body… and something else. I cannot turn my head, but I can see a glimpse of green, when I strain a glance with my eyes, where there should be blue, just out of my field of view. Pathia thinks he made my fur like a plant… I haven't been hungry in what feels like days. I know it hasn't been days… at most, it's been two days. I don't thirst… again, he seems to have tampered with my body, so I collect water from the environment.

He approaches. Like always… like the chime on the hour, he comes. It doesn't matter, whether it is day or night. He comes. He'll ask me–us—questions, trying to drive into us a loyalty to him… I fear that accepting it will result in worse, though he promises it to be better. I'm close to breaking… I've started listening to him, hanging on every word of his. Pathia tries to help, calming me, comforting me. I feel she's getting close to breaking, too. There's the sound of footsteps, from behind us, again. My ear twitches, one of the few things that the two of us can do, now.

"Ben… I just want to help you. And I can, if you accept me as master… Ben. Pathia. This isn't going to go anywhere, unless you tell me…" The voice, as always, purrs, accenting the feline form that he has borrowed from someone. I want to say 'Idiot, I can't speak… I'm frozen this way.' But I can't… and I don't have to. He reads our mind, like an open book. I feel Pathia give… and I sigh, resigning myself to him. There's nothing that the two of us can do, against him. I cast an idle thought, of my mate, Samantha, hoping for her, that she doesn't face the same fate at an associate of this fiend. He feels me give up. I know it.

There's the rustle of reeds, and a splashing, as my captor wades out into the water. A human arm enters my field of view, and throws a cloth of sorts over me. My muscles spasm, as I feel myself shrink in size, form altering. A sort of small feline… I go under the water, my newfound buoyancy pulling all the harder as I go under. My pose doesn't change, which is an unnatural position for the shape I am now a prisoner in. He gently undoes the chains, adjusting their length, before he fastens them again, leaving me floating in the water. He pours some sort of fluid down my throat, and I attempt to gag. I try gagging. I cannot, before the fluid is in me. I feel a lengthening of my spine, more so than when I first felt what having a tail was like, when I was changed into a Lucario. The splashing returns, as my captor leaves me, once more, alone, broken. I fall asleep, fearing what he has done to me.

I wake up. The world is smaller than when I fell asleep… he has made me massive. I no longer rest in the water. My fur is black, with yellow rings, no trace of green anywhere. An Umbreon. I am still extremely light, but a moment later, I discover I can control my buoyancy, letting me become as heavy as I ought to be, or light enough to actually begin floating away. My teeth are sharp, and I feel some strange fluid flowing in grooves, just beneath their surface. And one thing on my mind: revenge. He appears, and I am actually surprised at just how large I am... my eye level is slightly higher than his, when he looks like a human. I go to challenge him, accusing him, but when I open my mouth, there is no sound but a faint sound of me exhaling. I have no voice. I try to reach out to him with my aura, but even that seems distant, intangible. I let a growl rumble from my chest, but he doesn't seem phased. He reaches out, petting me on my nose, and I instantly relax, with a purr, that I cannot control. He offers me food: some meat, and berries. Though the amount looked small, in my eyes, I am surprised just how full I feel afterward... my stomach is actually swollen, from the human sized meal that I ate. He sits down, and I find myself curling up around him, as he reclines, resting on my flank, I dose periodically, always keeping my buoyancy in check, as to not float away, and keep watch, over my new found master and friend. Revenge will come another day. Today... I just want to make him happy, because I feel happy, doing so.


End file.
